Green's not his colour
by Supersaiyangirl
Summary: Sirius Black is on his way to Hogwarts for the first time. Please R&R! One Shot.


Green's not his colour

**I don't own Harry Potter, that honer belongs to JK Rowling. (Lucky for her) But I'm eternally grateful that she wrote it!**

**This is my first HP story. If I get anything wrong it's because I don't have the time to re read the books to get it right! **

* * *

Sirius Black made his way down the corridor of the Hogswarts Express trying to find a compartment. It was his first year and he was glad that he was able to get away from his family for a whole year. They made it clear that they didn't like him, after all he wasn't much like a normal Black. He used to think maybe he was adopted or something, but their was to much of a family resemblance for that dream to be true.

He finally found a compartment which wasn't already full, he opened it, to see another first year sitting by the window staring out of it. He had long dirty blond hair and gave the impression he hadn't slept for a week.

"Mind if I join you?" Sirius asked, the boy looked at him with sad, almost haunted eyes and shrugged.

"Sure, I'm not going to stop you." He said and returned to looking out the window.

"Okay." Sirius said slowly. W_hat an odd ball_. He sat on the bench opposite. There was silence for a bit, until Sirius couldn't stand it any longer.

"Bad night?" He asked, referring to the haggard tired look the boy had. He startled at the boys reaction, as he nearly chocked at Sirius's question. The boy glanced at him, tensed and almost scared looking.

"W..what?!" He stammered. Sirius gave him an odd look. _Weird, did I say something wrong?_ Then he felt guilty, he hadn't meant to scare him.

"Er, it's just you look so tired." He said weakly. Boy relaxed alittle.

"I didn't sleep much last night." He said. Sirius smiled.

"Yeah, know what you mean. I couldn't sleep either. Too excited to sleep?" He asked. The boy looked out the window again.

"Not exactly." He said evasively. Sirius frowned slightly, what did he mean by that.

"Anyway, I'm Sirius." He said. The boy gave a slight nod in acknowledgement, but didn't say anything. After a moment of silence. "And you are?" He prompted. The boy shot him a surprised look, as if he hadn't expected anyone to want to know his name.

"Erm...Remus." (A/N: Eyes rolling, if you didn't guess that.)

At that moment the door was flung open and another first year came in and flopped down next to Sirius. He had black hair. Both Sirius and Remus stared at him.

"Oh yeah!" He said suddenly. "I'm James Potter, and you?"

"Remus, Remus Lupin." Remus said quietly.

"Sirius." Sirius said. James looked at him and grinned.

"You got a last name there, Sirius?" He asked. Sirius hesitated, he didn't like telling people he was a Black, they tend to make assumptions about him because of it. "Well?" He asked, but his eyes said that it wasn't a demand.

"Er." _Might as well get it over with._ "Black, Sirius Black." James's smile didn't diminish.

"Oh, that's a Pure-Blood family right?" He asked. Sirius nodded, surprised that James hadn't really reacted much. "I'm Pure-Blood too, not that it matters anyway. It's pretty stupid really, dad says that every Wizarding family had Muggle somewhere in their family tree."

The door snapped open (again) and a small brown blur entered the compartment. It turned into a small first year with mousey brown hair, a very panicked looking first year. Who proceeded to try and hide behind Sirius's legs.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Sirius asked.

"You protect Peter!" The one now identified as Peter said from behind his legs. Sirius raised an eyebrow and James chuckled.

"And I thought I was strange." Remus commented.

"Well, Peter, why don't you come out and tell us why your hiding." Sirius said. Peter whimpered and stood. He sat on the bench next too Remus, but kept looking at the door as if was going to eat him.

"Erm..." Peter said. The door to the compartment opened again this time alittle slower, to reveal another boy, he had bleach blond hair and cold eyes. Sirius recognised him as Lucius Malfoy. Lucius pointed his wand at Peter.

"Found you." He said and Peter whimpered again. Instantly Sirius and James were standing with their own wands out.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Sirius asked. Lucius's eyes flickered to Sirius and lowered his wand in surprise.

"Sirius." He said smoothly. "What is a Black doing associating with a Mud-Blood and Blood traitors?" Sirius just rolled his eyes and raised his wand threateningly.

"I suggest you leave, Malfoy, before I curse you." Sirius said. Lucius looked at him calmly than back to Peter.

"This isn't over." He said, turned and swept out of the compartment. Peter sighed in relief and looked at Sirius.

"Th..thank you." He said. Sirius smiled.

"No problem." He said and sat down again. James was staring at him.

"You met Lucius Malfoy before?" He asked sitting, Sirius sighed.

"I've had that misfortune before, yes."

"Seems like a nasty piece of work to me." Remus said. Sirius nodded.

"Yeah, if there was anyone more Slytherin I'd be surprised." He said. James chuckled.

"Oh, while we're on the subject." James said brightly. "What house do you guys think you'll be in? Everyone in my family's been in Gryffindor. So I guess that's where I'll be."

"I don't know." Remus said. "Never really thought about it. My mum's a Muggle, and dad was in Ravenclaw. But I'm not that smart so I really don't know."

"My dad was Slytherin and my mum was Hufflepuff. But I've always wanted to be in Gryffindor." Peter said. James sniggered.

"If your display just now is anything to go by, I doubt that." He said. Peter frowned then looked at Sirius.

"You're a Black so I guess you'll be Slytherin." Peter said. Sirius snorted.

"I bloody hope not." He said. "Can't stand them." Everyone stared at him in surprise. "What?" He asked.

"Your whole family were in Slytherin, weren't they?" James asked. Sirius gave him a shape look.

"That's the point." He said.

"Okay." James said and looked at Peter. "By the way, just why was Malfoy after you anyway?" He asked, Peter looked uncomfortable, they were all looking at him now.

"I.. er...kinda implied that he's a vampire." He said. There was silence for a moment then Sirius and James both burst out laughing. It lasted quite awhile.

"I can't believe you said that!" James said when he recovered alittle.

"Well he certainly did look like he never saw that sun." Remus said, with something close to a smile on his lips.

"Yeah and with the hair and being so thin he could pass for a corpse." Sirius said, he and James exchanged looks and burst out laughing again. When they had recovered again, James gave Peter a good look.

"Maybe your braver than you look." He said.

"There's hope for Gryffindor after all." Sirius said. Peter smiled.

"I hope we'll all be in the same house." He said.

"Yeah, but no matter what happens, we'll be friends right." James said. Everyone nodded.

* * *

Later that night, they were all standing at the front of the hall waiting to be sorted. Sirius was getting nervous, he really hoped that he wouldn't be in Slytherin, like everyone else in his family, he just didn't feel that he'd belonged there. Not to mention that he didn't believe that any of his new friends would be Slytherin, they didn't seem the type, particularly James.

"Black, Sirius!" The Professor said. Sirius took a deep breath and walked towards the stool with the Sorting Hat. He noticed sevreal of the Slytherins move up, in antisapation of him joining them. He clenched his teeth together at that as he put the hat down on his head.

"Well, well another Black." The hat said. "But wait, your very different from any other Black I've sorted before." Sirius smiled, that sounded good. "There's great courage and ambition, but the ambition is to help those that need it. Resoureful, yes and willing risk a lot for gain." There was a pause while it seemed that the hat was thinking. "GRYFFINDOR!" It yelled, almost making Sirius fall off the stool on surprise. He wasn't the only one. The entire hall went quiet as he took off the hat, grinning. Then there was an explosion of cheering and clapping from the Gryffindor table. Sirius looked at his new friends, Remus and Peter were smiling and James looked almost as happy as Sirius. _My family are so going to hate me now, well more now._ Sirius thought as he approached the table. As he sat down he suddenly couldn't care less what his family thought, after all green's not his colour.

* * *

**Please, please review!**


End file.
